


Sweaty Performance Review

by ShadeWriter13



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, F/M, Fictional Drug, Muscles, Scents & Smells, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: After a run in with a criminal that left her injected with some unknown drug, Judy Hopps is feeling a bit raunchy. A day of paper work across the hall from sweaty guys is sure to be easy, right? Chief Bogo discovers how 'easy' her day was the hard way.
Relationships: Chief Bogo/Judy Hopps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sweaty Performance Review

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Bogo having a first name, and I saw Mason somewhere as his 'given' name. I can't find it again so I hope no one minds if I use it. Also the 'muscle' tag might be a little overblown. Judy does get stronger but she doesn't get Amazonianly ripped.

“Are you sure you’re okay Carrots?”

“Nick I’m FINE. The doctors said I’m clear to return but just to take it easy. You keep this up and you’re start sounding like my mom.”

“Should I remind you to look both ways across the street then?” The fox quipped back as he took a sip of his coffee cup and moved to keep up with the rabbit as she walked through the police department.

Much like Nick, several officers stopped to see if she was okay to come back into work, perhaps take a few days off, but Judy Hopps simply thanked them for their concern and strived to stress she was fine and that she needed to get back to work. Otherwise she was going to go mad if she had to go home and rest. She’d spent a length of time in a bed already, she needed to do SOMETHING, ANYTHING even if it was just paper work.

Nick Wilde picked up on his partner’s building stress and gave her a little nudge on the shoulder. “Carrots they’re just worried about the Hero of Zootopia is all. You’re kinda a big deal so they can’t help but check up on you. Heroes are nice but no one wants you to be a martyr.” He explained as he pitched his empty cup to a hallway trash can

Judy sighed but agreed as the memory of that night came back to her.  
\-------------------

After the “Nighthowler Incident”, the city and the ZPD had taken a hardline stance against any unlicensed group using chemicals or the like for their own ends. They had to break up a few groups that tried to use Nighthoweler to frame others, hop up their own enforcers, or distract the cops by going after the wrong lead. A few others had gone off with different ideas to use in their crimes. One such event was the lacing the air at a jewelry store with Catnip to take care of the feline workers and usual clientele, so the robbers could walk in to take what they wanted.

As such, Judy had taken a leading roll in investigating these groups as the head of the new Drug and Chemical task force for the ZPD, with Nick also signing up to assist his friend. The two had helped bring down several groups that had cropped up. In fact, it had been one of these groups that Judy had gotten injured from.

  
A raid one a warehouse had gone poorly one night, as the criminals seemed to learn of the raid in the last few minutes leading up to it. Almost all had taken flight, splitting up like a swarm of bees from a nest. The raid became a chase and Judy had eventually tracked one down and attempted to appended him. The criminal, a weasel by the look of it, put up a fight but Judy’s own abilities proved their worth and she subdued him. That was until he pulled out a hidden knife as she went to cuff him.  
With a quick motion, he had left her bleeding out as Nick finally caught up and radioed for help. When the EMTs arrived though, they discovered the ‘knife’ wasn’t what they had thought it was. Embedded in Judy’s side was a syringe, with the vial empty.

That alone was the reason why she’d spent a week in the hospital, and another week at home. The needle had done some damage as it was wielded like a knife but she’d recover from that without issue. The problem was the doctors couldn’t identify what was put into her system. They had cleared Night Howler right away, along with any possible street drugs. Afterward they had done a series of tests on her, most of which she couldn’t keep up with, and had found nothing wrong with her. Or at least nothing was currently wrong.

  
The best they could find was that it seemed to be some sort of hormonal supplement and steroid mix. The leading theory was it didn’t work on Judy due to being tailored for Predators or a very specific animal. At most, the tests had shown a small increase in muscle mass and stamina (Along a small increase in her libido, not that she wanted that info spread). They had discharged the rabbit but warned her not to do anything strenuous before her body naturally flushed the influence from her body. The cocktail seemed to have been engineered to be long lasting and stubbornly refused any attempt by the doctors to revert Judy’s levels back to a normal state.

\-------------------------------------------

Judy for her part was glad to get back to work and away from her stuffy apartment. She’d felt wired all that time, having a worked-up libido she couldn’t pin down on how to deal with. The rabbit had taken several showers to cool off and distract from that need but it was still there, lurking at the edge of her mind. The doctors had warned there seemed to be some sort of aphrodisiac mixed in(after a nurse discovered Judy partaking in some afterhours activities in her bed), but still stressed for her not to put extra stress on her system. Still after a week, she was sure she could handle it. After all, she wasn’t going in to do foot work.

“Nick, I know they care about me, even if it’s just because I’m a popular figure on the force.” Judy answered back to the fox as the memory of those weeks started to disappear, “But I’m just coming in for paper work.”

“Carrots at a desk. There’s a sight to see.” The former hustler quipped as he got a snack from a vending machine.

“Chief Bogo’s orders anyway. One part to ease me back into the force and other part…,” she sighed and mentally kicked herself before continuing, “and one-part punishment for going off on my own like that.” Her partner snickered at the added info.

“You have to agree it was pretty stupid.” Nick said through a mouthful of food. Judy just handed him a napkin from a table, rolling her eyes as he cleaned up his mouth.

“I’ve heard it from Bogo. From the Doctors, from Mom and Dad. Even Clawhauser fussed at me about it. And you’ve had two weeks of this as well. I’d like my first day back to be go over smoothly.” She replied. Just a day of paper work, maybe some music to keep herself from being distracted by her needs and she’d be good. Whatever this drug was, she could beat it. She faced tougher odds than this so it should be a cake wal…

Her noise twitched as a smell came along. She wasn’t sure what it was. Judy looked around the break room they were in trying to find the source of it, only to be interrupted by a few new arrivals. Two huskies and a tiger had entered and made themselves comfy at a nearby table. The smell was coming from them, something…, strong and alluring. Nick for his part also seemed to catch on to the smell but recoiled a bit. Judy, snapping out of the fixation she had and did like wise. One of the canines saw this and waved.

“Oh hey guys, Judy’s back. Glad to see you up and around.” He said, his companions giving slight waves themselves. The rabbit waved back and noticed the three were wearing shorts and workout shirts. She could see the sweat on the garments and knew that was the smell, though why it was drawing her in she didn’t understand.

“Gah, we need to add some windows, no offense guys but you should have really hit the showers first.” Nick jokely said which got a few grins from the other guys.  
“Steve wanted a snack first and it’s just a jog down the hall and back. We’ll be out of your hair in a bit.” The Tiger said, as he downed half his water bottle in one gulp. Judy watched as he did so, the rippling muscles of his arm as he squeezed the bottle and how a few drops hit his chiseled chest.

“This can’t be happening this can’t be happening” Judy thought as she turned away to chew on her own snack, trying to distract herself till the three left. Nick chatted with them for a bit, each side ribbing on each other a tad before the trio headed out. Nick saw them out of the room and pulled out a can of air fresher once they were out of sight.

“So, uh Nick, what was that about?” Judy asked, trying not to sound interested or bothered, “That didn’t look like standard issued gear and it’s not Casual Friday for another week or two.”

“Oh, right Carrots, you were out when they finished the Gym weren’t you?” The fox said, coughing as he turned away from the flowery spray he put into the air.

“Right… Gym. Forgot about that.” Judy said, fighting to not sound flustered or panicking. With how wound up she was, the smell alone was starting to set her off. She pushed the button on the soda machine a few more times in an effort to get a cold drink faster. Nick raised an eyebrow at her antics.

“Judy you okay? You sure about coming back into work?” He asked, a sense of concern in his voice.

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I’ll just be okay.” Judy said, hoping to get Nick off her case. She quickly downed the beverage that came out, a carrot-based drink, and felt the brain freeze kick in. It was a good feeling, a distracting one.

She just needed to maybe have a few more during the day and bury herself in paper work. She could handle this. It would be an easy day.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t an easy day.

During her absence, the department came into more funding. Besides finishing the Gym, several offices were also being worked on to bring them up to code or improve them. One such was Judy’s. Everyone had been reassigned to other offices, or put into converted rooms. Judy, being out and not around to be given a room or able to claim one, was shunted off into a back-hallway storage room. It wasn’t too bad, she had a decent amount of space even with all the shelf units left behind and even had a computer dragged in to help with the work, even if it was one of the older box monitor ones.

The problem was the location. Right across the hall from of all things, the Gym.

It didn’t matter how much she sprayed air fresher, dragged fans in, or anything else to try to cover up the smell. Her nose picked up the smell of sweating bodies and that sent her quivering. The scent lead to images of sweat covered males, of their muscled bodies and rugged nature. And those images lead her to picture what other acts they could be doing to cause such a smell.

Judy spent the day fighting images of gym goers involved in lewd activities, acts that would of course involve herself. It was a losing battle at times, forcing the rabbit to attempt to relieve herself. Working with only her fingers but in a fevered state of arousal, it wasn’t partially hard to do so. This however didn’t help as much as she thought as her own smells were added to the mix.

This lead to a short of feedback loop, cycling from smelling men, to working herself up to release, to smelling herself, to picturing more sexual acts and rebounding off the smell of males again. And yet at the same time she was too worried about walking out of her ‘office’ to wash up, unwilling to risk broadcasting that she was essential in heat.

Even when Nick arrived to check to see if she wanted Lunch, she merely replied through the door that she had far far too much work to do and she’d get something from the machines down the hall. Nick dropped it after some insisting on her part that she was okay.

Left alone after that, she returned to her loop; smell, build up, release, smell…

She lost track of time, no longer caring about her work. She knew it was getting late though; Nick had visited again but she blew him off with more claims of “paperwork”. She only got him to leave after a promise to call later. But that did it. She could leave soon. After the evening shift arrived, most people wouldn’t be using the gym and most the halls would be empty. She could dart out for a quick shower, go for a change of clothes, and head home. She just needed to wait, and enjoy what time she had left.

\------------------------------------

The clinking of bars echoed in the gym. Mason Andrew Bogo finished his exercises for the night and put the barbell away, saying goodnight to the last attendees as they left. Hitting the gym had become a weekly ritual for him, a way to clear his head about a number of subjects. The force, his ex-wife, Judy’s injury, the new mayor and his cabinet, the news; all that and more he channeled into his work out. Normally he’d head across town for this but since the gym was finished, he’d taken to using it before heading home.

Bogo grumbled a bit as he stopped to pick up some of the equipment. Some of the officers were no better than kids, leaving everything where they put it down. He took time to rack the dumbbells, weights, move the towels off to a hamper; nothing major he’d leave that for the janitor to do. But he’d mark it down as something to talk to the men about. Perhaps he’d assign someone to watch over the gym, enforcing the rules as written.

“Judy could do it.” He muttered to no one. She was still recovering but she could act as a pair of eyes for a week or so. She certainly had the energy to go after the gym rats. Not actual rats but eh, he knew what he meant. The rabbit had continued to surprise him since she showed up. Solving the Otterton case and the resulting Nighthowler incident, how she stood up for Predators afterward, all the work she had done since then on the Drug task-force. He was lucky to have such a cute rabbit woman working under him.

“….Cute?” Bogo paused mid thought. He toyed with the idea as he started to pack up. A few of the guys had mentioned how the rabbit looked during gym sessions, but it was nothing more than indirect catcalling and appreciation. Not that any of them actually had the guts to try asking her out due to work place relationships. For his part, Bogo did agree that she had a cute sporty look to her but it stopped there. He certainly didn’t entertain ideas about her or those sparkling eyes of hers, or those wide rabbit hips that….

“Agh, I need a drink.” The water buffalo muttered has he slowly facepalmed. His mind was wandering due to going months without any action. Usually he’d just see some woman his sister set him up with, or some twit thought to set him up with a girl. He wouldn’t turn it down and saw release that way but his work kept him from any prolonged engagements.

Two weeks of bragging and comments from some guys on the force, and he was starting to near his own limit. He’d just have to wait to get home to deal with that. Picking up his bag, he headed out into the hall when he paused at a supply closet. A makeshift name plate said “Judy Hopps” on the door.

“This is where they put her?” the chief thought, knowing that the force had seen some placement shuffles due to the construction but didn’t know where Judy had been put. The light seemed to still be one as he saw it through the cracks of the door, so someone was still there. Maybe it was Judy?

“Good, I can see if she’d be willing to watch the Gym for a week instead of paperwork in some supply closet.” Bogo said, putting a hand on the doorknob and opening it.

The smell hit him first. Some musky, thick scent was everywhere in the room. Next he saw the fluid, forming small puddles here and there. Then, stepping in to get a better look he noted the pants on the small desk and the underwear next to it. He started to form a question on his lips when he heard the door behind him close and he turned.

At the door was a naked Judy taking on a rather… primal pose, legs wide and chest thrust out. Her fur was completely disheveled, her pussy leaked more fluid on the floor, and she had a while look in her eyes as she licked her lips. For the first time in a long while, Bogo was confused, furious, and aroused at the same time.

“Mason…” the rabbit husked out, breaking the spell that was on the Chief as he noticed she was almost right next to him, eyes darting from his eyes to his rapidly apparent erection in his workout shorts. “Happy to see me? I know I’m happy to see you.”

“Wait, hold it, Time out, what the hells has gotten into you Hooooooo…” Bogo started to protest before the rabbit started to fondle his tool through the fabric. Her grip was firmer than he’d thought for an animal of that size. He groaned at her attention and started to breath heavily, in part from anger in part from the building excitement.

“Hopps this is… an order! Stop it now!” he bellowed out, trying to glare the rabbit into listening to him but all he saw returned was a sign that she was there but not caring.

“Mmm, I like a man when he’s taking charge. Is that what you want Mason?” The rabbit teased, rubbing her cheek up against his pants and taking big whiffs of Bogo’s own smells. “I’ve been worked up so much over the last two weeks chief, and you put me next to all those smelly sweaty guys. This is all your fault Mason, and I’d appreciate it if you took responsibility “

Bogo was thrown off but her using his first name. People rarely called him Mason outside of his family and the few that did knew it would get his attention. And Judy certainly had it as she continued to rub up against him. His own thoughts were weakening as the smell grew stronger. He knew it was Judy and some primal part of him realized she was in heat. But the remaining logic part of his mind told him to stop this, to get out of there; this wasn’t Judy. It must have been something with that drug she had been injected with. He had to get to the doctors and tell them about this.  
  
"Judy, we can’t, you’re… not you.” He moaned out as Judy’s hands went back to work through the shorts. He closed his eyes to try and focus, to block out the smells, the sights, the sound of his heart and Judy’s whispers.

“Mason” came her voice, more controlled and directed than before. His eyes shot open, hoping to see her snapped out of it. Her eyes seemed to have more sense to them but before he could push her to stop, she spoke up again.

“You’re right. It was that drug. I’m so worked up right now that I need… Anyone.” She said, a need creeping into her voice once more. “I admit what I did here is against regulations and I expect to be punished later but right now Chief, I need you. I wasn’t expecting you but…” her voice trembled and her eyes started to regain that primal look to them, “but I don’t care. If someone didn’t come through that door, I’d more than likely just jump the first person I saw. I… I can’t control myself anymore, please... just... just once. To take the edge off. Please Chief… take me.”

A mental war was raging in Bogo’s head, and that plea was just the ammo his libido side needed to win it. Better someone she knew than someone else in the department or on the street. Last thing he wanted was ‘Pervert Hero Cop’ in the morning papers. Leaning down, he held up one finger as he looked into Judy’s eyes.

"Just. One. Just once. To take the edge off like you said Hopps. Then I take you back to the hospital to see if they can detox you or something. Understood.” He sternly explained.

Judy for her part nodded as a big smile appeared on her face and the wild look entered her eyes. A quick check to make sure the door was locked she led him further into the closet, behind the desk to the back wall. There was a pile of mats covered in towels and already stained from her efforts. It seemed like the closet had been used to store extra materials for the gym, such as work mats. Not the softest material but with that many towels it should serve for a quickie. Bogo had a quick thought of how she moved all the mats by herself and questioned what would have happened if he said no or someone else found her first.

Bogo took a seat at the edge of the bedding, trying to figure out how to proceed before Judy was once again between his legs. She barely could stop herself from ripping his clothes off and once freed, his cock stood at attention. It was the thickest, juiciest dick she’d ever seen; even with all the porn she’d consumed over the last week trying to burn this feeling out. It was easily her height (Not including ears) and already starting to leak out pre. Her knees gave out from the rich sweaty smell and she knelt before it, as if in worship. Her heat was starting to kick into overtime, and Bogo or clearly smell her own musk from the building fluid.

Judy nuzzled her check against the heavy member, her fur sending a sensation up Bogo’s spine. It was a different feeling from the other women, shorter and softer fur made it feel like a feather against him. Judy slowly extended a tongue, getting her first taste of his tool. It was too salty but at the same time, just what she wanted right now. Her tongue glided up and down Bogo’s cock, lathering it up while fingering herself with one hand, groping his heavy apple balls with the other.

Bogo moaned as Judy attended to him. His own lack of release was catching up to him now, his own primal since kicking in to take over. He put a hand on her head to stop her and then pulled her closed to the root of his member. Judy’s mind overloaded as she was point blank with his musk, her noise doing over time to drink in as much as his smell she could. Her eyes rolled back as she rolled her tongue over his weighted orbs, no doubt building up a heavy load of cum that he’d put straight into her womb. The spattering of pussy juice was heard over their own pants and grunts.

Judy was able to pull herself back, and gave him a sultry look as she leaned back in and kissed the tip of his cock. It took all his willpower for the Chief not to blow right then and there, and more as the rabbit started to work the head into her mouth. Had Bogo not been so wound up, he would have found the sight comical. Judy looked like she was trying work a large sausage into her mouth, which technically she was. She was barely able to get the entire head into her mouth but it was wrapping him in a tight wet heat. And her tongue circled around the tip and anywhere else It could. Her small mouth and cheeks put a fevered suction to his cock that he never had with other women. And her cocky, lust induced gaze as she looked up at him drew him in even more.

Judy started to bob back and forth, setting up a gentle but short, face fucking pace. Bogo leaned back and moaned into it, his cock freely drippling anticipation into her tongue, which scooped up every last bit. Bogo wouldn’t even have to move at this rate, she’d polish his knob like a professional sex slave. Perhaps she had practice with all those carrots she ate.

But Bogo was never one to let someone else control the pace for long. Putting both hands on her head, he pulled her down, forcing more and more of his cock into her mouth. Judy gargled and shifted, her eyes rolling back. She was so full and yet he kept going. Was this how he was going to treat her pussy as well? The thought sent more pleasure down her spine as she sucked for every inch of dick, feeling the veins with her tongue and trying to gulp down as much air as she could.

The extra tightness was too much for the Chief. With a flare of his nostrils and a bellowing cry, Bogo unloaded his thick spunk inside her mouth, filling up her tiny gullet. A guttural moan came from the rabbit being used like a fleshlight before she moaned again and started to convulse with shivers of pleasure. Girlish love goo squirts from her stanch, adding to the pool on the floor below her.

Judy hung on till Bogo was spent, milking as much as she could of his cum. Spent, Bogo feel back onto the make shift bedding, as Judy slowly followed, taking care to lap at his rod until it was clean. The dreamy gleam in her eyes made it seem like she enjoyed the taste and experience.

“Mason, that was… *Gulp* So goooooood…,” Judy murmured as she rubbed her face against his rod again, it starting to harden in response again. “But only you got to have fun. I need more than just being used like a toy.”

Judy stood up and started to grind against his stiffing cock, covering it in her own juices. Bogo could only watch through half linden eyes as she lubed him up for the next step, and said nothing. Her mouth was one thing, but the Chief needed more himself. He needed to sheath himself in another deep wet hole or he’d go mad.

The sodden reality that was Judy’s pussy in her current state put a wanton desire back into the buffalo. Her petals kissed at his tip as Judy started to force more and more inside her. Rivers of wetness ran down Bogo’s cock, growing in size as the contact went on. Unfortunately, the issue between their sizes raised problems again. Judy’s body could only fit a little past the head inside herself.

“No, I want more…, I need more.” Judy begged, trying to fit more inside. Bogo for his part was intoxicated by the feeling of his cock engulfed in her wet heat. It was only a small amount but it was twice the pleasure he had from just her mouth. But like the lust crazed rabbit, he wanted more. He needed more. He gripped her legs and helped her along, forcing even more of his rod inside her carnal hole. So lost in pleasure they were, neither noticed Judy’s thickening thighs in Bogo’s hands.

Her lower legs followed soon after, elongating till she had long legs and thick thighs. Her hips widen out to accommodate the thighs, and the extra mass her ass was building up. In a haze, Bogo found that he could easily grip this new toned, spankable flesh and shifted his hands to it. Judy for her part loved the feeling of a strong grip on her butt, and loved it even more as she was able to feed more and more of Bogo’s hard cock into her with the help. With each extra inch push in, her torso started to expand; growing bigger and stronger. Her stomach became chiseled, her waist tight yet powerful, and her breasts, those small tiny points grew as well. With Each bounce she took her chest heaved forward, from two flat nubs to noticeable Bs, to bouncy Cs and then attention demanding Ds.

The change moved to her shoulders and back, making sure they were strong enough to carry the extra mass along with any other physical issues that might hamper her. Her arms lengthened and bulked up, all the better to brace herself and hold down others, like the stud she was riding now. She pushed him down, gaining leverage and started to ride him now that she was past the tip. With her powerful new legs Judy was able to start speeding up and with her… capacity increased, she was able to reach all the way to the root. Judy stayed like that, rocking her hips from side to side as she enjoyed the feeling of being so full.

“Call me a dumb bunny…” She grunted as she moved, “Deny me every case. I’m gonna, ooooooh, pay you back for treating me so badly when I first got here.”

Bogo, in a primal bid to regain control, griped her shoulders and brought Judy down to the side before rolling on top of her. With this new position, the Chief could hammer away at full force. Judy’s new physique was strong enough to not only take it, but return it with equal force. The slapping of flesh on flesh echoed in the storeroom, their moans rising to a crescendo. Judy wrapped her legs behind the buffalo, pulling him closer as her arms did the same for his neck. Drawing his face to hers, she kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. The small muscle quickly grew in size as it pushed against Bogo’s own, wrestling for control. At the same time her muzzle expanded outward to fit her growing head until her head and face were proportionally equal to her new toned body.

Judy was completely pinned and she loved it, her juices spraying out and covering Bogo’s legs. She whispered sultry encouragement to Bogo, begging him to go faster, to break her, to make it so she’d never want anyone again. Bogo himself was lost to the musky haze of primal breeding. He hammered away, building up speed as Judy’s moans urged him onward. The two were driven on by their heats and the pulsing of the other’s heartbeat. Then, with force that shattered both their mind, Bogo’s cock erupted. It began to pump wave after wave of warm seed inside Judy’s cunt, spreading warmth beyond just her core. Bogo kept her pinned down, making sure the rabbit’s sodden dripping pussy took each and every drop. Eventually, the flow slowed and then stopped after one last spurt.

Bogo slowly drew back, making Judy coo as her walls tried to keep it inside, and finally withdrew from her. Judy laid there recovering with spooge everywhere below her overfilled snatch, her breathes making her more noticeable chest more prominent. Some part of Bogo questioned how Judy had become like this; gaining the body of a toned porn star that could easily take him. Some other part wondered how her breasts would feel around his cock.

“That…, that all you got Mason?” Judy whispered; her eyes glued to his dick. With a grunt, and an understanding this was far from done, Mason Andrew Bogo prepared himself for a long night.

\---------------------------------

The two weren’t found till morning, much to the shock of the janitor that found them. EMTs were called to check on Judy’s condition (Along with the possible threat of dehydration) and she was whisked away back to the hospital. After further testing and the capture of some of the missing members of the gang over the next week, a picture started to form.

The drug’s first effect was to raise the libido of the user but it was designed to do something else. The gang that night had been part of an illegal research group hoping to corner a rather small but growing part of the population; interspecies relationships. For lovers shunned by the public, or adult enterprises to expand their offers; the drug was catered for all these hidden away from sight.

Driven up the wall with lust, the drug would cause any animal to be more than willing to submit to another, regardless of species. Next, the drug would make the user’s cells rewrite themselves based off any ‘donated’ material to better match the two against each other. In essence, the drug was to rework an animal’s body to suit their partner. Too small and weak, the drug would turn them into a body builder who could take tigers to bed. Too large and crushing, the drug would shrink them down, allowing for even the most mismatched lovers to be more intimate.

Currently there wasn’t a way to reverse it, so it was shut down through official channels, the research group turned to more…, discreet funders. However, when the face of the ZPD being transformed by the drug, a wave of interest returned if only to find a way to undo the damage and Judy worked with the newly assigned researchers as the old ones were terminated or arrested for their less than legal operations. With access to a test subject, perhaps some progress could be done.

Judy for her part was in no hurry to change back. Her new size and strength along with her natural agility made her a force to be reckoned with. Able to catch up to criminals and then having the power to subdue them, her performance made it easy for her to quickly be promoted up the ranks. Though Judy declined any promotion that would take her out of the action.

Though Nick was glad that she seemed happy and healthy, he was a tad put off on Chief Bogo’s insistence to ‘performance reviews'. Judy rarely minded, even though they seemed to go on for hours.


End file.
